


File Corrupted

by Tangela



Series: Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Computer Viruses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, This is sex pollen as a virus, Virus, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: What began as Connor simply updating his software descended into something far beyond his control.





	File Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> After reading [this lovely fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138329) by [CrimsonChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate), I wanted to try my hand at a virus fic. I've been a part of the Star Trek fandom long enough to know the classic sex pollen AU, and really wanted to try this version of it with Hank and Connor. Enjoy!

It had all started so innocently. Connor had gone unusually quiet one afternoon at work, and when Hank looked over, it was to find his eyes closed and LED cycling amber. Nothing out of the ordinary, Hank knew he was updating a part of his software, something he was prone to doing every few days, like Hank did with the apps on his phone once Connor had shown him how. He thought nothing of it, and turned back to his own work. After a few moments, Connor was back to his usual talkative self.

It wasn’t until later that Hank noticed something was off. He’d been passing a file across his desk to Connor, and their fingers touched. Not that there was anything strange about that, but Connor’s reaction was…not quite what Hank had been expecting. Connor sucked in a quick breath, pulling his hand quickly away from Hank’s.

“You alright?” Hank had asked.

“Of course,” Connor had replied in his usual pleasant tone, as if nothing had happened, “Why do you ask?”

Hank just shook his head, turning back to what he was doing. He couldn’t help but sneak little glances at Connor every so often. Something wasn’t right. Connor’s LED was out of his range of vision now, but Hank didn’t need to see it, Connor’s behaviour was more than enough. He kept frowning, blinking at odd times, as if he had an itch he couldn’t quite get at. His hands alternated between tapping at the wood of his desk in erratic patterns and clenching at the edge until his knuckles were white. Hank could hear the rustling of his jeans, and he realised he was shaking his leg. This wasn’t like Connor at all. He was known for his little habits, like his coin tricks, but this was too much, even for him.

Hank wanted to say something, to see if he was alright, but he knew Connor would talk to him when he was ready, and so left him to it.

As the day went on, it only seemed to grow worse. Connor had gotten up and all but marched around the bullpen several times before sitting back down as if nothing had happened. There was nothing inherently strange about that. Most of the officers did it, leg cramps after sitting at a desk for hours at a time were a nightmare. But Connor wasn’t human. He didn’t need to do it. He’d never done it in the past. So why start now?

When five o’clock finally came around, Connor was practically climbing the walls, as if desperate to go home. Hank caught a glimpse of his LED as they were leaving – the first he’d seen of it in hours. It was cycling amber, flickering in and out of red quickly. He was still fidgeting when they got in the car, hands shoved between his thighs and eyes screwed shut.

“Hey, uh, you sure you’re alright? You’ve been acting weird all day,” Hank said as he started the car.

“Have I?” Connor asked. His tone was innocent, casual, but Hank couldn’t help but notice the slight breathlessness in his voice. “I hadn’t noticed.”

_Bullshit._

“Must just be my imagination.”

Connor fell quiet, but Hank could hear him fidgeting, and when he stole a quick glance over at him, he was pushing himself up and down in his seat, like he was grinding against it. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, and Hank could hear him, could hear his little breaths. Hank had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road, because at this rate, he was going to crash the car.

Getting Connor out of the car and into the house was no easy feat. Hank couldn’t touch him without him reacting in some way, and he was definitely loud enough at this point that should someone walk by, they’d have a few questions. Hank tried to usher him into the house as quickly as he could. Connor immediately flopped down onto the couch, his LED still stuck on amber, but Hank noticed that it was flashing red a little more each time.

“Alright, you wanna tell me what’s wrong, or are we just gonna keep pretending you’re fine?” he asked as he sat down next to Connor, getting straight to the point.

Connor had had his chance to talk in his own time, but Hank was tired of waiting. There was clearly something wrong with him, and he was just insulting Hank’s intelligence by not telling him what it was. Connor hadn’t said anything all afternoon, couldn’t get more than a sentence or two out before he became a panting mess. Hank was starting to become really concerned. He’d never been like this before. Surely there was something he could do to help him?

Hank watched as his hands clenched and unclenched, fingers digging into the cushions of the couch. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to rip through them, and Hank said as much.

“Sorry,” Connor mumbled, folding his hands in his laps, nails scratching into his skin.

“Connor, come on, talk to me.”

Connor’s eyes were squeezed shut, fingers digging so hard into his skin that if he were human, he’d have drawn blood by now.

“Hey, cut that out. You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Hank said gently, reaching out to touch Connor’s hand.

The noise that came out of Connor was not one that Hank had been prepared for at all, and he pulled his hand back quickly, as if he’d been burnt.

“Connor…?”

Connor finally turned to look at him. Hank could see how distressed he looked, his LED light cycling on red over and over. That wasn’t right. Hank had only seen it like that when Connor was damaged in some way. Something was seriously wrong.

“Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Connor shook his head. “I…I don’t know.” His voice was so strained, as if he was in pain.

No, that wasn’t it.

There was something else, but Hank couldn’t quite figure out what it was. He carefully reached out to pry Connor’s hands apart when he noticed little dots of blue starting to rise to the surface. His fingers had barely grazed Connor’s wrist, and there it was again. That noise, louder this time, and breathier. But it wasn’t as if he was in pain, it sounded like-

If Hank was completely honest, it sounded like arousal. But it couldn’t be. Connor didn’t work that way.

Right?

Hank’s hand was still on Connor’s wrist, and he tightened his grip ever so slightly, as if to gauge his reaction. Connor flinched, his free hand flying up to his mouth to try and stifle the sound – the moan – that escaped him.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Hank asked, trying not to sound anything but concerned. He was, of course he was, but seeing Connor like this…Well, he’d had to have been dead not to react to it.

“I don’t…I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right,” Connor replied in a strained whisper. He was breathing hard, and Hank couldn’t understand why. What purpose did breathing serve to an android?

“Like you’re sick?”

Connor nodded. “Something like that. I’ve been updating parts of my software, and something…something must have slipped through. Something corrupted.”

Hank frowned. “You’re telling me you clicked on the wrong thing and now you’ve got a virus?”

It would have been funny if Connor wasn’t currently in the state he was in.

Connor nodded. “I guess you could say that.”

“What’s it like? Can you describe it to me?” Hank had no idea what he was supposed to do, but he couldn’t just sit here and watch Connor in…well, whatever state this was.

“I feel like…like I’m burning all over, like every part of me is crawling. My senses are heightened beyond what I’m used to, and I have this urge to…to…” Connor trailed off.

“To what?” Hank prompted, afraid of what the answer might be. “What do you need?”

“Hank…”

Hank tried desperately to ignore the feeling that ran through him from hearing Connor say his name in that breathy voice.

“I need…”

Hank forced himself to focus on what Connor was saying. One of them had to at least try and be sensible, and Connor was obviously too far gone at this point.

“I need you.”

Of all the things Hank had been expecting Connor to say, that was not one of them. He almost choked. “Sorry, what?”

Connor reached out, grabbing Hank’s arm, and Hank could feel how hot he was just from his hand. His grip was just on the wrong side of too tight, and when Hank looked up at him, his face was pleading.

“Please…I don’t know what this is…but I can’t stop thinking about you…us…and I-”

Connor was having a very hard time forming coherent sentences at this point. Hank was beginning to understand what it was Connor wanted from him, but why him of all people? Was it just convenience? And was it really right for them to do this, considering the state Connor was currently in?

“Connor,” Hank started slowly, “What do you need from me?”

“I…I need you to fuck me,” Connor told him in a desperate whisper. “Please, Hank.”

“What…?” Hank had heard every word clear as day, but there was still no way that was what Connor had said. It couldn’t be.

Connor pulled Hank closer to him. “Please,” he whined. “Whatever this is, it’s not going to stop. I need you to help me.”

Hank nodded, still trying to figure out what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

“What do I- I mean, how do- How do you work?” he managed to stutter.

“I have fully functional genitals, if that’s what you’re asking,” Connor told him, trying to keep his voice steady. “Hank, please.”

Hank decided he’d ask about it later as he leaned in to kiss Connor. Connor was on him in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around Hank and pulling him close. It was messy, all tongue and teeth, and Hank wasn’t sure how much of it could be blamed on the virus and how much was Connor’s lack of experience. He tried to guide him, slow him down, but there was no stopping Connor now he’d started. Hank had no idea how hard he’d been trying to hold himself back until now. He could feel Connor trembling against him and he pulled back to look at him. His LED was back to amber with a flash of red in-between, and God, he was going to have a hard time forgetting his face, flushed thirium blue and full of need, dark eyes watching him.

“You okay?” Hank asked.

Connor shook his head. “Need more. Please,” he begged, his ability to construct full sentences out the window now. He reached for Hank’s belt, and Hank pushed his hands away. Connor whined, trying to reach for him again, and Hank stood up.

“Not here. Come on,” he said, taking Connor’s hand and gently pulling him to his feet. Connor went willingly, gladly letting Hank lead him to his bedroom.

“Sorry about the mess, I wasn’t expecting-” Hank started, but was interrupted by Connor all but throwing himself at him, pushing him down on the bed.

“Jesus, Connor.”

Connor paid him no mind, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor before getting to work on Hank’s clothes. Hank caught his wrists as he started undoing his belt.

“Wouldn't it be better if we took our time with this?” he asked, and he wasn’t sure if it was for Connor’s sake or his own that he was saying it. Both, probably.

Connor looked down at him, eyes dark with lust and a sheen of artificial sweat breaking out against his skin.

“No, need you now,” he replied through gritted teeth, pulling himself free of Hank’s grip and pulling his belt off.

Hank frowned, but didn’t stop him. Who was he to deny him of what he wanted? Besides, it had been a while since he’d had someone this adamant on getting him out of his clothes, and he couldn’t help but feel flattered, even if it was because Connor had some sort of virus messing with his programming.

He began helping Connor out of his clothes, since he was so focused on getting Hank naked, he’d completely forgotten about himself after the first layer. That virus must have been really working wonders on him.

Connor was already a trembling mess on top of him, and all Hank had done was remove his shirt. He moved his hands lower to help Connor out of his trousers, and Connor flinched, a downright obscene sound falling from his lips, eagerly standing up to rid himself of the last of his clothing before climbing on top of Hank again.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, I swear to God,” Hank huffed, trying to keep his voice steady.

Connor didn’t answer, leaning down to kiss him. It was as messy as it had been before, if not worse now, but Hank couldn’t fault him for lack of enthusiasm. Enthusiastic wasn’t even the word for it. He was downright desperate, grinding against Hank like his life depended on it. Which it might just, considering the state he was in.

Hank ran a hand along Connor’s neck into his hair. “What do you need, sweetheart?” he asked, voice low in his ear.

Fuck it, their friendship was effectively ruined now anyway.

Connor shivered. “Need you inside me,” he pleaded in a breath, “Need you to fuck me now. Please, I can’t take much more of this…”

Hank pressed a kiss to Connor’s jaw. “Show me what to do.”

Connor sat up, wrapping his hand around Hank’s now hard cock and slowly sinking down onto him. Hank felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. How the hell could Connor be so tight and wet at the same time? How the hell was Connor even wet to begin with if-

Hank had a lot of questions that he had to force himself to push aside for now. This wasn’t the time.

He was reluctant to touch Connor, unsure how, like he might break him. As if Connor could read his mind, he took Hank’s hands in his own, placing them on his hips. Connor’s own hands were pressing down hard on Hank’s chest, fingers splayed across his skin to keep himself balanced as he pushed himself all the way on Hank's cock.

Hank wasn’t even doing anything at this point, just letting Connor use him to get…whatever it was out of his system. Not that he was complaining, it felt amazing. Connor felt amazing. Far better than he’d ever imagined. He’d be a bare-faced liar if he said he’d never had the occasional thought about his partner. Never imagined he’d actually have Connor on top of him, riding him in some kind of android heat. Never imagined he was even Connor’s type.

“Hank-”

Connor was practically whining now, and Hank pulled him down against him, kissing him hard as he thrust up into him. He didn’t feel right just lying there and letting Connor do all the work.

Connor was a complete mess, and Hank could feel how hot he was to the touch. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said he felt like he was burning. He pressed a hand against the back of Connor’s neck, holding him close as he slid his other hand between them both, wrapping it around Connor’s cock and stroking him as best he could. The awkward position didn’t seem to bother Connor at all, if the noises that were pouring right into Hank’s ear were any indication.

“You’re doing so good, Connor, so good,” he murmured, not quite sure what he was saying at this point, but it seemed to be working. “I’ve got you, baby.”

He could feel Connor’s movements start to stutter, and knew he couldn’t be much longer now, which Hank was grateful for, because he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last either.

“Hank, I-”

“Come for me, Connor,” Hank all but growled in his ear.

With a stifled cry, Connor was gone, coming into Hank’s hand, and Hank wasn’t far behind him. Connor collapsed on top of him, and Hank ran a hand through his hair in a soothing manner for a few moments until Connor was able to move again.

“How do you…How do you feel now?” Hank asked, trying to catch his breath as Connor flopped down on the bed next to him.

“The itchy, burning feeling is gone,” he replied, calm voice a sharp contrast to how he’d been only moments before.

“Good, glad to hear it.”

Connor propped his head up on his hand to look at Hank. “Thank you.”

Hank turned to look at him. “What for?”

“For helping me. You could have said no.”

“And left you trying to tear your skin off? Please, I wouldn’t do that to you. Besides, I uh.” And all of a sudden Hank couldn’t quite meet Connor’s gaze. “I enjoyed it too.”

He heard Connor’s little huff of a laugh as he moved closer, tilting Hank’s face to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Maybe we can do this again sometime, if you’d like,” he said quietly, and Hank couldn’t help but notice the hopeful lilt in his voice.

“Yeah. Yeah, I would,” he replied with a smile. “Although maybe we should figure out how you even ended up like that in the first place. Y’know, in case it happens again.”

Connor nodded. “You’re right, I’m probably not the only android to be infected. It could turn into an epidemic if left untreated. We should open a case and get it looked into-”

Hank slid his arms around Connor, pulling him back again as he made to get up. “Later. For now, you should rest. You’ve had a hell of a day.”

He could sense the argument building up in Connor, and he pulled him closer, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Please? For me.”

Connor let out a huff, but he said nothing, letting himself relax against Hank.

“Later, I promise. Let’s just lay here for a while.”

Obviously they had a lot of work on their hands if Connor was right and this virus, whatever it was, could spread, but for now, he let himself doze, Connor finally quiet and content in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading and for indulging me in this. Part of me wants to extend this into an actual fic? Although I have no idea how I'd go about it. And part of me kind of wants to do a Reed900 version of it. I do have some Reed900 in the works, hopefully I'll have that posted soon.
> 
> My tumblr is [maybeishouldwritesomething](https://maybeishouldwritesomething.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to send me a message or request. Kudos and/or comments are always greatly appreciated. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
